Unchained Heart
by Tressimir
Summary: A sequel to Fire Emblem: Sword of Seals. Follows Fir on a quest to avoid a fate chosen for her and to follow her own path. Fir-centric, with many pairings. PM pairings you would like to see. Reviews appreciated!
1. Running Away

Note: I do not own Fire Emblem or anything associated with it besides my works of fanfiction. So don't try to steal anything of mine, or I'll find you ^_^

**Chapter I:**

**Running Away**

It was a month after the Dark Dragon Idoun's defeat, when Elibe had begun its restructuring. In a small Pheraean bar a man and his daughter were arguing heatedly. "The arrangements are already being made. You'll marry Sir Zeis, and you'll be very happy together." Bartre, the owner of the bar, was speaking to a young lady with dark hair and fine features reminiscent of the nomad tribes of Sacae. The girl looked rather upset. "Why, Father? Why do I have to marry him of all people?" Bartre sighed. He had explained this many a time, but his daughter never seemed to listen. "Sir Zeis is the perfect match for you, Fir. He's strong, wealthy, respectful, and will treat you well. Why wouldn't you want to marry him?" Fir pounded her fist on the bar with displeasure as she said, "I don't want to get married yet. Why do I have to? Mother was older than me when she got married to you." The brown-haired man sighed again and leaned on the bar. "Fir, things are changing. I'm not going to be able to keep the bar open anymore." This was news to the girl, whose eyes widened with shock. "Why not, Father? What's happening?" Bartre's eyes were sad as he looked into his daughter's own and said softly, "It's the bandits. They've grown to massive proportions, and the marquess is recruiting those who are able to fight to subdue them. You aren't old enough to serve what we sell here, and I won't be around; every man who can use a weapon is being taken into the war effort. The only one who's staying behind is Roy."

Fir was shocked. Why would Eliwood, the marquess of Pherae, start forcing men into military service? It was so unlike him… "I'll go with you, Father. My sword skills have improved; I'm sure I could be of use." Bartre shook his head adamantly. "No, Fir. I've already lost your mother - do you have any idea how I would feel if you went out and got killed? You need someplace to stay where you will be treated well, and Sir Zeis is the best man for you. Fir, it's all for your own good." Standing, Fir looked out the window. "I'd be happier out fighting bandits than sitting inside some moldy old manor with Zeis! Father, you have to let me come!" The bulky man walked over to his daughter and hugged her, tears in his eyes. "I won't allow it, Fir. I won't do anything that could cause your uncle and I to lose you." Holding tight to her father, Fir began to cry as well as she whispered, "But you'll go out and fight a war you shouldn't have to and maybe get killed doing it? Father, that's hardly fair. We have to stay together." Bartre's voice was gruff in an attempt to hide the sorrow in his voice. "I have to leave in two days. Sir Zeis will be coming to pick you up tomorrow, so be a good girl and wait, okay?" Fir heard her voice shake as she cried into her father's shoulder, "This isn't right, Father! Please, let me go with you!" Bartre held Fir tight for a moment longer before releasing her. "Go upstairs and pack, Fir. I'll be here to see you off tomorrow." Having no other options, the swordswoman ascended the stairs to her room.

Her room was small but large enough to be comfortable. Fir had never dreamed of wealth or power, only mastering the sword, and the prospect of being married to a Bernese general was not a good one in her eyes. She looked at a small picture of her mother that Bartre had given to her when she was little, thinking of the woman. Karla had been Bartre's beloved wife until she passed away from illness and the woman Fir had always aspired to be like. _Mother… What should I do? I don't want to marry Zeis, or anyone yet. But how am I supposed to refuse Father? I wish you were here and could tell me what to do._ Tears came to Fir's eyes again as she thought and stared at the picture. She then remembered something that her mother had told her in the years before her death: _You are strong, Fir. Take your sword and cut open your own path; your heart will never lead you astray._ The girl looked at the sword her mother had left her, the famous Wo Dao. It shone bright, just as it had all those years ago when Karla had wielded it, and looking at it gave her an idea. "I will cut open my own path… I won't marry Zeis. I'll go out and train myself to become even stronger." Taking the thick bag she carried her things in when she and her father had left on trips, Fir began gathering her possessions and stuffing them inside. Her mother's words rang in her head as she finished stashing all her things in the bag and lifted the Wo Dao. "This sword shall be my guide. I will not bend to the whims of others. I am Fir, daughter of Bartre and Karla, and I am ruled by no man."

Fir waited until her father knocked on her door and asked, "Fir, are you there?" "Yes, Father." She called back. Bartre opened the door and stood before her. "I'm truly sorry for this, Fir. Sleep well, and I'll see you tomorrow." She stood and let him hug her, feeling guilty for what she was about to do. _It's what Mother would have wished. _The girl repeated to herself as she returned the hug. "I'll be fine, Father. Sleep well." Bartre released his daughter from his grip and ruffled her hair in a fatherly manner. "You're a good girl, Fir. You'll make a great wife for Sir Zeis." He then turned and left. "I won't, Father. I won't marry him. I'll choose my own path." She murmured after the door closed. Waiting until she heard the sound of her father going to bed, Fir took her bag and her sword before sneaking out of her room and down to the front door. Checking that no one was outside, she silently opened the door, stepped out, and closed and locked it before running as fast as she could through the silent village.


	2. Vagabond

**Chapter II:**

**Vagabond**

Fir awoke to find the sun shining down on her through the trees. She had slept in a forest for the night, hiding herself in a tree before falling asleep. Hopping down, she retrieved her bag from its resting place in the hole she had dug the previous night and slung it over her shoulder as she began walking. "I wonder how Father's doing…" She said thoughtfully to herself as she walked on.

Bartre awoke the next morning to a loud knock on the door. Looking out the window, he saw a familiar young man in black armor standing by the front door, a great wyvern behind him. He got dressed and went to greet the wyvern knight as quick as he could. "Sir Zeis, my soon-to-be son-in-law. Come in, come in." Bartre ushered the Bernese knight inside, offering him a seat at the table. "I'll get Fir, then make breakfast. You two can eat before you leave." Zeis sat in the offered chair and nodded.

"Thank you, Sir Bartre. I do appreciate you trusting me with your daughter." The big man laughed and went upstairs to Fir's room.

Knocking on the door, he called, "Fir, wake up. Sir Zeis is here and it's time for breakfast." There was no response. Bartre knocked again and said more insistently, "Fir, time to get up. I know you weren't looking forward to this, but you can't just hide yourself away." Still no response. Finally, Bartre opened the door and stepped inside to find… nothing. Fir's bed was neatly made as it always was, but most of her things were gone along with her traveling bag. "F-Fir?! Where are you!?" The man let out a strangled cry as he began to search the room.

Zeis heard his future father-in-law's yell and dashed upstairs to find Bartre tearing Fir's room apart. "Sir Bartre, what's wrong?" The brown-haired, mustached man was frantic in his search of the room.

"She isn't here! Where could she be?"

Zeis placed a hand on the older man's shoulder and said quietly, "Calm down. We'll search the rest of the bar before we get too panicked." Bartre took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, you're right. Let's go." The two men searched the rest of the building, finding no trace of Fir. At last the girl's father threw the door open and yelled, "We have to ask the other villagers! They all know Fir, and they all love her to death. They should know if she's here!"

"Good idea. Let's go." Zeis's voice was clipped and precise as he and Bartre split up to ask around the village.

It was roughly an hour later when the two men met back at the bar. Zeis noticed Bartre shaking as they approached one another. "Find anything?" The wyvern knight asked. His companion only shook his head.

"Fir… She must have run away. She wasn't too fond of the thought of getting married. I'm sorry, Sir Zeis; we'll have to wait until we find her again."

His red hair blowing in the breeze, Zeis mounted his wyvern and called down to Bartre, "I'll look from the skies. Don't worry; I'll make sure she's safe." As the older man looked up at him, he took off and began riding through the skies toward Castle Pherae.

Bartre only clasped his hands in prayer and whispered, "St. Elimine, please protect Fir…"

The girl in question had made her way through the forest to the plains around it. Though they were wildly different from her mother's home of youth, just the sight of the sea of grass made her Sacaean blood race. Her pack over her shoulder and her sword on her belt, Fir dashed through the grass toward Castle Pherae intent on seeing the marquess. It was a long run, but Fir's extensive training helped her keep her stamina for quite some time before she had to rest. A man on a horse rode in the distance and seemed to be approaching. The girl drew her blade and stood on legs weak from running, preparing to meet the horseman.

She lowered her sword as she recognized the mounted knight as Marcus, Roy's old teacher and vassal from the Great Movement of Bern. Fir waved to alert the old man of her presence, causing him to adjust his course to meet her. "Fir, is that you?" He asked as his horse slowed to approach her. The young lady smiled and nodded.

"Sir Marcus, it's been a long time. How are Roy and the marquess doing?" A smile spread across his face as he stopped beside Fir.

"As good as can be. The lord marquess is hanging on despite his illness, and Master Roy is preparing for his wedding in a few days."

Her curiosity piqued, Fir asked, "Roy's getting married? To who?"

The knight spoke in a voice of pride as he explained, "Lady Sue of the Kutolah clan. They apparently found love during the war and are making plans for their wedding. It's good that Master Roy has found someone; he'll be the next marquess of Pherae, so he needs to be capable of continuing on the bloodline." He looked down at Fir and asked, "Would you like a ride to the castle? I was just out on a morning ride as I do every day." Fir took his extended hand and swung up onto the horse, hauling her bag with her.

"Thank you, Sir Marcus." Marcus guided his horse to turn and run back toward the castle with Fir tagging along.

The ride to the castle was uneventful, but when Marcus led Fir inside she noticed that a commotion was going on. She gripped her bag and the Wo Dao and followed the knight as he walked over to a group of soldiers. "What's going on here?" Marcus asked.

A soldier turned and saluted the old man, saying, "Lady Sue has disappeared, Sir Marcus! We were just about to look for her!" Fir noticed the soldiers' eyes on her as Marcus sprang into action.

"Get the horsemen out here. They'll have a better chance of finding the Lady before she gets into trouble. Does Master Roy know about this?" The other soldiers were saluting too by this point.

"N-No, Sir Marcus! We didn't want to worry him!"

"Idiots!" Marcus boomed. "Master Roy's fiancée has disappeared and he doesn't even know about it?! One of you go tell him; the rest of you alert the cavalry. They're to-" A familiar voice cut through the tension, causing everyone to look toward its source.

Roy stood there dressed in his everyday regalia and looked at the crowd. "Marcus, what's going on here?"

The elder knight saluted his lord and reported, "According to these soldiers, Lady Sue has gone missing. I was about to have them mobilize the cavalry to search for her." The marquess's son waved a hand dismissively.

"Don't bother. Sue will be back when she chooses to return."

Marcus looked confused and asked, "You aren't worried, Master Roy? She could be injured…"

Roy's gaze swept over the knights. "She knows these lands very well at this point. There is nothing out there save an act of God that could hurt her in Pherae. Please, return to your duties; there is nothing to worry about."

As the crowd dispersed, Roy walked up to Fir. "Is it really you? I'd heard you and Bartre had settled in Pherae, but I didn't know you were so close. How have you been, Fir?"

The swordswoman bit her lip before asking, "Why is your father conscripting men to fight, Roy? Is Pherae's army still too heavily damaged to fight off the bandits?"

Roy's face fell at Fir's question. "That's exactly it. The war against Bern reduced Lycia's strength to such a point that even these organized bandits pose a threat to all our lives. My father… he has no choice but to use conscription to raise our military might."

Her eyes burning with fury, Fir had to make a conscious effort to not lower her hand to her sword hilt. "He's taking my father and my life from me just to deal with bandits!? Because of his decree, I was going to get married off to Zeis! You remember him; he was that wyvern knight from Bern who fought alongside us in the war!"

Roy raised his hands peacefully, trying to calm Fir. "I'm truly sorry. But I cannot undo the will of my father. I am not yet the marquess; I don't have that power yet."

Fir lost control at that point, grabbing Roy's collar and drawing him in, her words threatening as she spoke through gritted teeth. "You'd better convince him to let my father stay! Otherwise you're not going to live long enough to marry Sue!"

At that point, a passing patrol seized Fir and pried her hands off Roy before holding her immobile at the points of their spears. "Master Roy, are you unharmed?" Alan asked as he pointed his lance at Fir.

"Yes. Please, don't hurt her; she's very upset."

The red-armored knight continued to menace the young woman with his spear as he answered Roy. "She accosted the son of the marquess. Men, throw her into a cell!" The marquess's heir began to protest as Fir was marched down toward the dungeons, but she couldn't understand his words. All she knew was that her life was falling apart.


	3. Pheraean Punishment

**Chapter III:**

**Pheraean Punishment**

As she was marched away, Fir struggled with all her might. Eventually her captors were forced to hit her over the head with their spear butts until she was unconscious, then drag her into her cell. She was easy to deal with when she wasn't awake, but they restrained her anyway for when she would wake up.

Fir awoke to a throbbing pain in her head, a strange feeling at the roots of her hair, and chains around her wrists and ankles. It didn't take her long to realize that the strange feeling she had was blood caking on her scalp from where she had been struck with the lances. She reached to brush the hardened blood away, but the chains on her wrists made it impossible to reach. Finally she slumped to the ground, allowing tears to fill her eyes. "Why me?" She asked herself. "Why do I have to suffer this?" The tears began to drip down her cheeks as she cried silently, her eyes blurring with the action. At last, she screamed in frustration and misery before slamming her head against the stone wall behind her.

"What in blazes are you doing in there?!" The guard cried as he made his way to the cell door. "You trying to knock the wall down or somethin'?" Fir didn't respond. "Hey, hey, I'm talkin' to you!"

"Shut up!" The young lady screamed. "Just shut up! I don't care what anyone has to say anymore!" She bashed her head against the wall once again with another cry. "I've lost my family, my home, everything! My entire life has gone to hell because of your marquess! Don't even think that one in his service can speak to me!" Slumping as far as she could down the wall, Fir resumed crying.

"Well, you're in here 'cause you attacked Master Roy. It's your own fault." The guardsman leaned against the bars as he looked at the crying girl. "Listen, maybe if you're lucky Master Roy will have you pardoned. Then you'd get to go off wherever you please again." His attempt to cheer Fir up failed miserably.

Curling up into as tight a ball as possible with her chains, Fir sobbed into her hands. "Father… why? Why did this have to happen to us? What did we do to deserve this?" The guard only shook his head, feeling pity for the girl who seemed to have lost all hope.

Hours passed as Fir cried and cried, her will to live draining from her soul. At last she began brutally clawing at her wrists in an attempt to rend her flesh apart. The guard let out an incoherent yell as he saw her actions and fumbled with his keys. "Don't come in!" Fir shrieked in response. "This is my life and I'll end it as I choose!" Ignoring her words, the guard opened the door and lunged inside, grabbing Fir's wrists to stop her from scratching herself.

"We can't be havin' prisoners killin' themselves, girl. They have to wait for their sentences." Shrieking again, the girl began to scratch at the guard with reckless abandon. Her fingers clawed at his eyes, forcing him to hold her hands well away from him. "What the 'ell, girl?! What's your game!?"

Fir only screamed in his face, "I'm done playing games! Kill me! Kill me now!" Fresh tears glistened in her eyes as she let out howls of misery. "Just take your spear and stab me through the heart! I'm through with this life! I just want to see my mother again, and my father when he joins us! Please, kill me!"

More guards rushed to the area, drawn by Fir's agonized cries. They assisted their comrade in restraining her flailing arms and chaining her so that she was completely immobile. Even then she screamed like a banshee, her wails of misery and agony almost deafening as they echoed through the dungeons. "KILL ME! SOMEONE, PLEASE! JUST END MY LIFE!"

The guardsmen retreated from her cell, returning to their posts as their hearts were shaken by Fir's screams. The one who had been guarding her originally, though, allowed a dark thought to pass through his head as he watched the captive struggle. "Hey, girl. You think this can get any worse for you?"

"Of course it can't! Please, just… kill me!" Blinded by tears and her own screams blocking out any sound, Fir didn't know what was going on until she felt the guard place his hand on her face.

"Oh yes. It can." His voice was twisted as he stroked her cheek while she was bound. "And I'll show you just how bad it can get."


	4. Chance Encounter

Note: Sorry this took so long, I had to deal with trivial things like life while writing this next chapter. Also, I was asked in a review why Fir and Zeis were paired together. The reason is Bartre's and Zeis' A support conversation, which I will now copypaste and highlight the important bits.

**Bartre**: Zeiss.  
**Zeiss**: Yes?  
**Bartre**: It seems we get along well. I feel I can bring out my true strength when I'm fighting alongside you.  
**Zeiss**: Yes, I can also fight without worry with you around. It's like...something big is protecting me.  
**Bartre**: Hm, if I had a son, I would have raised him into a fine young man like you. **You are indeed the perfect match for my daughter.**  
**Zeiss**: Uh... Thank you.  
**Bartre**: **From now on, think of me as your father and feel free to tell me anything. Is that clear, my son?**  
**Zeiss**: Uh, yeah... Thank you very much.

And there we go. Now, on with the story!

**Chapter IV:**

**Chance Encounter**

On the first floor of Castle Pherae, the horseman Noah was led inside by an escort of Pheraean soldiers. He had heard that a friend of his, the swordfighter Fir, had come there for some reason and was eager to see her. Deep down, the cavalier felt more strongly for Fir than a normal friend would: he loved the girl, and was going to use this time to propose to her. He had been planning to do so ever since the war, but had never been able to muster the courage to do it. So when he heard that she had been arrested, he was shocked.

"What did she do?" Noah asked the knight Alan in the castle's main hall. He was confused; why would Fir have been arrested? She was always such a nice girl…

"She attacked Master Roy. Something about Lord Eliwood's new conscription decree. She's being held in the dungeons right now." Noah's brow furrowed with thought.

"Could I see her?" The knight considered his old comrade's question before nodding and leading the way.

In the dungeon, Fir struggled with all her might as she heard the guard whisper in her ear, "You're a pretty one, girl. I think I might just keep you for myself." Her breath left her in a shuddering gasp as she felt the man kiss the side of her neck.

"Stop. Stop!" The girl shrieked as she was kissed against her will. His breath was warm on her skin, not at all comfortable as she fought against her chains. The guard breathed onto her neck again as he spoke once more.

"I've locked the door, and only Captain Alan and myself have keys. You're mine, girl." Fir screamed as the guardsman kissed her again. At that moment, a loud voice made them both look outside the cell.

"Fir!" Noah drew his sword and forced it into the lock on the door, breaking it open. Alan, who stood behind the mercenary knight, pulled out his own blade and stepped into the cell before grabbing the guard by the arm and putting the sword to his neck.

Surprised at being caught harassing the prisoner, the guard choked on his words as his captain's sword pressed against his throat. "C-C-Captain Alan, I…!"

"Save your words. She may be a prisoner, but you know actions such as these are unforgivable." Alan pulled the guard away from Fir with his sword placed against the man's neck. Fir, meanwhile, fell still as she looked at the mercenary who had come to her rescue.

"S-Sir Noah…?" Noah walked forward and reached out, his fingers brushing Fir's cheek. Unlike the guard's touch, Noah's was filled not with lust but caring. His voice was little more than a whisper as he spoke to her.

"Fir, I've waited so long to see you again." He fumbled with the chains, using his iron sword to force the locks open. "I just wish it didn't have to be like this." As the shackles that bound the swordswoman fell away, Noah embraced her. She didn't mind.

"Oh, Sir Noah…" Relieved to be out of the guard's clutches, Fir threw her arms around the man in return. "Why? Why would you want to see me?"

Noah held her in a strong grip, feeling the warmth of her body against him. "I wanted to tell you when we first met, then when we were reunited on that island, and then all throughout the war. I love you, Fir, and I will do anything to protect you." He said softly into her ear. "Forgive me, please, for allowing you to fall into such a position."

Fir's heart couldn't restrain her joy and wonder at his appearance and words. She began to cry into his armored shoulder, her tears sliding down the metal guard there. "Sir Noah, I… I always have thought about you. Even after the war ended and you returned to Ilia, I've always remembered you and your kindness. I wish we would have met sooner… Just so I could see you again…" She cried tears of joy as she held the knight, and he her.

Alan interrupted the moment by saying, "We'll have to take this criminal to the marquess; he has to be punished for his crimes. You two have to come as well in order to bear witness."

Noah and Fir broke apart at the unexpected words. "O-Of course." The mercenary knight stammered, embarrassed that he had reacted in such a way in front of Alan. "Ready, Fir?"

The young lady glared at the guard Alan held captive and said, "Yes. Let's get this over with." The three began marching the traitorous guardsman up the stairs to the marquess's chamber. When they arrived, they found a strange sight.

Eliwood was speaking to a woman with waist-length forest green hair and clothes that marked her as a Sacaean nomad. She appeared to be around the marquess's age, and her appearance was striking. Beside the woman stood a man also dressed in Sacaean clothes who also had green hair, although his was short. This man's face was lined and weathered, and combined with his sharp features gave him a menacing appearance. "Lord Eliwood. It has been far too long." The man intoned formally.

"That is unnecessary, Rath. You and Lyn are my old friends - there is no need for formality between us." The woman only smiled at the marquess's words while the man said nothing.

"Oh, Eliwood. You haven't changed a bit in all these years." The Sacaean woman's voice was uplifting and happy. "You're just like Rath. Always so serious." Both men chuckled a bit, even the stone-faced Rath.

Eliwood then spoke once more. "How have you been? Is Dayan doing well?" He then saw the approaching group and signaled for a soldier to come. "Relieve Alan of that man. I'll address him shortly." The guard took his disgraced compatriot from the captain and marched him off. With a smile on his face, the marquess asked, "You haven't met Lyn and Rath, have you?"

Alan bowed to the man, Noah and Fir following suit. "No, milord. I haven't." The knight said as he straightened. The two nomads, Lyn and Rath, had turned to look at the newcomers along with Eliwood.

"Well then, it's time for introductions." Eliwood clapped officiously. "But we'll do it over tea. Come on; I'll get it ready." Noah, Fir, Alan, Rath and Lyn followed the marquess into his private dining area, where he prepared tea. Once they had all sat down, Eliwood gestured to the nomads. "These are Lyn and Rath, of the Kutolah clan. My friends, the knight with the red hair is Alan, Roy's captain of the guard, but I'm not sure who the others are."

Rath looked at Fir disconcertingly. "You…" He muttered. "You look like a daughter of the Sacae." Fir nodded.

"I'm Fir, Bartre and Karla's daughter. My mother was of the plains." She was nervous as the older man scrutinized her intensely.

At last, Rath relaxed. "You speak true. We will always welcome a daughter of the plains." He looked to Lyn, who smiled back at him.

"Yes. You will always be welcome amongst our tribe. But who is your friend?" Fir looked to Noah, trying frantically to come up with an introduction for him, when he spoke.

"I am Noah. I served as a mercenary under Roy, and am a friend of Fir's. Pleased to meet you."

Both Lyn and Rath looked quite startled at the formality of his introduction. "Well, aren't you the polite one? Your manners could pass for a Sacaean man's, if not your appearance." Lyn still had a light half-smile on her lips as Rath nodded.

The six of them continued drinking the tea until at last both the nomads stood. "My apologies, Eliwood. We must return to the plains." Rath said with an apologetic tone. "I do hope you can forgive us."

Eliwood rose as well, prompting the other three to do the same. "I understand completely. But you will be back for the wedding, won't you?" Lyn laughed merrily.

"Of course! Do you think we would miss our daughter's marriage to an old friend's son? We'll be here, Eliwood. You can count on it." As his wife spoke, Rath actually smiled, however slightly. "Goodbye, Eliwood. May the earth and sky watch over you." Lyn bowed low along with Rath before the two exited the room.

Fir, Noah and Alan looked to the marquess with mouths agape. The older man laughed and asked, "What? Did you not think I had friends too? They're Sue's parents, and my soon-to-be siblings-in-law."

The Pheraean knight recovered first, stuttering, "O-O-Of course so, milord. They were not was I expected the friends of a Lycian marquess to look like is all." Noah and Fir slowly shook off the shock of seeing such important people in person.

"The people of the Sacae are Lycia's longtime allies, Alan. You must always remember that. Elibe will remain at peace for as long as we can all remember that we are friends with every nation." Eliwood's voice was kind but firm as he spoke to the knight.


	5. Escaping

Note: I'm sorry I've been gone so long, had computer troubles and so had to recover this whole thing. But, to make amends, here's Chapter 5!

**Chapter V:**

**Escaping**

It was several minutes later that Noah and Fir met at the castle gates. The mercenary knight swung onto his horse and said, "I'm sure we'll see each other again. Farewell, Fir." The girl grabbed his hand as he reached for the reins.

"Sir Noah… Can I come with you? It's very important that I escape Pherae, and perhaps all of Lycia. Would you please take me?" Fir's eyes shone bright with tears. "If I am found, I'll be forced into marriage. I would rather avoid that fate. Please, Sir Noah."

Noah gazed down at Fir before taking her hand. "Climb up. I'm heading for Ilia - I'll at least see you that far." He allowed a smile to touch his lips as his eyes locked with his love's.

Fir swung up onto the horse, holding tight to Noah. "Thank you. I am forever in your debt." She buried her face in the back of the man's neck as they began riding away, the wind whipping through their hair.

They had only been gone an hour when Zeis arrived at Castle Pherae. The wyvern knight, asking to see Eliwood, had been admitted an audience with the marquess. As Zeis knelt before the old man, Eliwood said, "Rise, Zeis of Bern. For what reason have you come here?"

The younger man stood. "I've come to ask your aid in searching for my betrothed, Fir. Have you any news of her whereabouts?" Eliwood's eyes widened in surprise.

"You are to marry her? Do you not think she's too young?"

Zeis shook his head and intoned, "Her father organized our betrothal, but Fir ran away to escape it. I promised Bartre I would find her; I cannot fail."

The marquess thought for a few minutes. "Fir was here but an hour ago. I did not see which way she went, but I will send one of Pherae's old soldiers to search for her. Harken!" An older man in heavily scarred armor appeared from behind the throne as if born from shadow. "Harken, search for the runaway Fir. Bring her here if you find her."

Harken nodded. "Yes, my lord." The armored knight then made his way out of Eliwood's chamber and down to the ground floor of Castle Pherae.

Eliwood then turned back to Zeis. "Harken no longer has the ability to fight off many soldiers. He was to be kept in reserve in our war against the bandits, but this is a better task for him." Zeis nodded.

"Thank you, Lord Eliwood. I am in your debt." The wyvern knight bowed again before turning to leave, the marquess excusing him.

Meanwhile, Noah and Fir were still riding through Pherae. The young woman yelled over the wind, "Is riding a horse always like this? It makes me feel so… so free!" Fir laughed as Noah urged the horse to go faster.

The knight called back over the wind and motion of the horse, "It's always like this. There's something otherworldly about soaring across the land atop a horse's back!" And so they rode on, forgetting their worries as they moved.

It wasn't until hours later that the two made camp near Castle Araphen. As they sat amongst the trees of the forest, Noah asked, "Can you tell me a bit more about what's going on? I would like to know exactly what I'm hiding you from."

Fir responded with a shake of her black hair. "Eliwood is conscripting any man able to use a weapon into fighting Lycia's bandits. My father was being forced to go, so he arranged my marriage to Sir Zeiss in order to provide for me." Looking at the fire between them, she could almost see her father's face in the flames.

Noah nodded. "And you don't want to marry him. That's a good enough reason for me. My old mercenary leader, Zealot, and his wife have recently expanded their manor to include rooms for guests. I'm sure they'll be happy to have you."

Smiling, Fir raised her head to meet Noah's eyes. "That would be wonderful, Sir Noah. I am in your debt."


End file.
